


A Queen's Tribute

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chess, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Français | French, Malfoy Manor, Rain, Wizard's Chess (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: Fleur and Narcissa have a rule in place which makes chess more interesting.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Queen's Tribute

It was a rainy afternoon at Malfoy Manor.

In the parlour, a mirror image of two women hovered above a chess board. Both were tall, lean, blue eyed, with pale blonde hair. 

Only upon closer inspection could one see that one was significantly older than the other, just an inch or so taller, her hair a shade darker and her eyes lighter. The face of that woman was entirely expressionless.

Fleur had long given up trying to judge what Narcissa was about to do based on her facial expressions. If her lover was so well skilled in occlumency as to deceive the Dark Lord himself, she was not going to be caught out in a game of chess. The only person Fleur could think of who could _possibly_ provoke Narcissa to a reaction was her older sister Bellatrix. Alas, Bellatrix was nowhere to be found, and so Fleur watched in close concentration as the older woman made her move. The young veela deliberated for a moment, trying to get her pieces into a mental formation, and then extended her slim fingers gracefully towards her knight.

There had been a time when she had associated this piece with Bill Weasley, her gallant fallen hero. His loss had been fresh after the battle of Hogwarts and every knight lost on the board had been a jab at her heart. Narcissa, whose icy eyes missed nothing, had proposed they not play chess for a good while and Fleur had gratefully agreed. But they _were_ both drawn to the game, and as the season got rainy and the house was deserted by Draco, who was married, and Lucius, whom Narcissa had divorced after the battle of Hogwarts, they took it up again. 

Narcissa was entirely captivated by the young, intelligent woman opposite of her, who wore a crease of concentration on her brow which rendered her utterly charming. It almost pained her to take the bishop Fleur's knight had left undefended - almost, but not quite.

"Merde", Fleur cursed quietly under her breath, and Narcissa admonished her sternly.

"Language, dear."

"Desolée", Fleur mumbled absentmindedly, already plotting for a way to get out of this mess. Despite better judgement, she chanced a look at Narcissa's face. It was entirely blank.

Fleur often thought that Narcissa would make an excellent poker player and could accumulate quite an amount of wealth that way. However, she was also aware that poker was a game of such ill repute as to be quite below both their standards. And yet, Fleur couldn't quite shake the firm suspicion that at a game of strip poker, Narcissa would be the only one left who was fully clothed with everyone else naked around her.

The thought, every time that Fleur did allow herself to entertain it, was not entirely unintriguing. 

It was not, however, that their current game were without its price. 

Fleur and Narcissa had a rule in place stating that the loser had to pay tribute to the winner. It didn't much matter what the tribute was, but it made the game all the more interesting. Narcissa did not lose often, but when she did, she paid up gloriously.

Fleur briefly found herself distracted by the memory of her older lover in charcoal lingerie, smoke and fire in her usually icy eyes, descending down on Fleur's body using nothing but her mouth. Fleur shuddered inwardly and tried to shake the thought again. The thought did not go quietly. 

Perhaps it was her lack of concentration which led her to make her next mistake, and Narcissa was merciless in exploiting it.

"Checkmate", she said a few moves later, her queen having cornered Fleur's king in a hopeless position. Fleur gazed at her poor black king, and then at Narcissa's white queen, who to her had come to resemble everything Bill's knight had before.

"Surrender, my queen", she stated defeatedly, only moving her king by one square where Narcissa's queen moved itself to demolish her foe. Fleur was glad that the beautifully carved wooden figures never chipped. 

It was only after all pieces had been cleared off the board that Narcissa allowed herself a small, victorious smile under a single arched eyebrow. 

"Well then, my dear...", she began, "qu'est-ce que tu va donner à ta reine?"

_What will you give your queen?_

Fleur thought about it for a moment. 

She knew perfectly well that Narcissa would have accepted a kiss on the cheek if that were all she were able to give that day. She would have taken Fleur willingly into her arms and whispered softly in her ear. She also knew that any sexual favour was always well received, up to and including letting Narcissa, well, _queen her._ But that was not what she wanted to give her today.

The rain pattered on against the windows as Fleur got up and knelt down in front of Narcissa's extravagant chair. Looking up, she said quietly;

"Mon coeur. Je lui donne mon coeur."

_My heart. I give her my heart._

Narcissa's expression faltered, a deep crease appearing between her eyes even as her lips stretched into a loving smile. 

"I accept", she whispered, and lowered herself down towards Fleur for a kiss. Her hands found Fleur's face and cupped it gently as Narcissa vowed to herself to treasure this gift with every fiber of her own heart.


End file.
